


The First Magician

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [33]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Game(s), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Rune invites Hahn to come to the Esper Mansion and formally learn magic, making him the first Palman to do so.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	The First Magician

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 51 'school for magicians'.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to go to Dezolis with you and learn magic at the Esper Mansion?" 

"I'm being serious, Hahn," Rune insisted, "Some of your psychic abilities are beyond the limits of the Technique system already. You could easily use the same principles to learn Esper magic. You wouldn't have the natural raw capacity for it that an Esper would but that's not too big a problem; once you have one trained Palman wizard, you could teach more, then you'd end up with large enough numbers to make up for the lack of individual strength."

"You're talking about me introducing magic to the entire Palman race? Rune, I haven't even finished my doctorate yet..."

"You have been on a quest to save the solar system though. You were even in the final battle. A valuable party member, I should add - a good balance of support and offense."

"I suppose field experience counts," Hahn frowned, "I didn't know we could still get to Dezolis, though."

"I don't like using it because of the extra risks but I can cast Ryuka with enough power to get off-planet."

"What risks?"

"Eh, don't worry about it," Rune grinned.


End file.
